I'm A Slave For You
by DracosQueen180
Summary: Naruto first meets Sasuke in a restaurant he works at. He ends up having to be Sasuke's slave for a while to pay him back for an accident. yaoi. Sasuke X Naruto. formerly A Funny Way To Fall In Love. DISCONTINUED
1. Be My Slave

It was one of the busiest nights that the Magnolia Cafe had seen in a long time. Every single table, booth, and barstool was taken. They even had a line of people waiting outside. The waiters, and everyone else that worked there, were going full speed trying to listen and help the customers.

"Naruto, Kiba, Garra. Get over here and get these orders" yelled the chef.

They all looked up from where they were talking "We're on break, Choji" yelled Naruto.

"Not anymore, we need you guys out there, we're packed" he told them. They were about to protest when they saw the glare the chef sent them and were smart enough to bite their tongues.

They walked over to the food, Naruto grumbling under his breath the whole time. Kiba picked up the one for his table and Naruto and Gaara did the same. Naruto had two orders up and placed both of them on his tray.

"Naruto, put one down and come back and take the other one out" said Choji.

"No, I've got it" said the blonde. Choji and the rest shook their heads at him but said nothing else since they knew he would not listen to them.

"Well lets go to our doom" chirped Kiba as they walked out of the kitchen doors and into the restaurant.

They immediately went their separate ways, trying to find the right tables. Naruto started walking towards his table when he all the sudden tripped, spilling his tray all over someone.

"I'm so sorry" said Naruto to the man, blushing madly.

"What are you, stupid? Can you not even carry food?" asked the man, causing a few snickers throughout the deadly quiet restaurant.

"I'm really sorry, I tripped" Naruto tried to explain.

"Oh, so your not only stupid, you're a klutz too" he told Naruto standing up. Naruto looked angry.

Garra, seeing Naruto's rising temper, stepped in at that point. "Sir, he is very sorry and we would appreciate it if you would respect the people that work here" said Gaara in a voice that held no sympathy.

"Well I would have been nice to him if he hadn't spilt my dinner on me" the man said.

"Look, we wont charge you for the meal as long as you leave Naruto alone" said Gaara who was starting to show a little bit of irritation towards the rude customer.

"Fine" said the man as he motioned for the guy sitting next to him to get up. They were about to leave when the guy turned back around and said "Naruto, here's my number. Call me when you get off and I'll give you a ride home so we can discuss how you're going to repay me" he said as he handed a card to Naruto.

He turned and walked out the door with his dinner partner following before Naruto even had a chance to open his mouth. When he was out of sight Naruto took the chance to look at the card. It had on there:

Uchiha Sasuke

#530-2952

XxX

Naruto stumbled through work, almost spilling more plates. Finally after about the third time he almost dropped something Choji sighed and said "Naruto go home and get some sleep."

Naruto just nodded and walked to the back room so he could get his coat. Once he was ready to go he turned and walked out the door calling goodbye to his friends over his shoulder.

Once he was outside he sighed and sat down on the back steps. He sat for a few minutes to clear his head then let out a sigh and stood back up, preparing for the long walk home.

He was walking on the wrong side of the street so he quickly bolted across the street. Him being the idiot he was didn't notice the car that was going down the road that had to swerve to avoid hitting him. The car hit the side of a building and the passenger side scraped across the building, completely mangling the once perfect car. Naruto stared wide-eyed at the car. He almost fainted when he saw the same man from the restaurant earlier, who he noticed did not look happy.

"Dobe, I told you to call me" said the voice of Sasuke sounding angry, no extremely pissed. Naruto just ignored him and kept on walking. He didn't get very far because all of the sudden he was pinned to Sasuke's car. "When I talk you listen to me. You just ruined my car." said the Uchiha.

"Go to hell, that was your fault" Naruto spat in his face. He was automatically shoved up against the car harder.

Sasuke leaned down next to Naruto's ear and whispered "Nobody talks back to me. I will have to teach you that." Naruto was then let go of as Sasuke went back around to the driver's side of the car. Naruto stood where he was. "Get in the car Dobe" hissed Sasuke from within using a voice that held no room for argument. Naruto quietly opened the door and got in the car that was apparently still drivable.

XxX

They drove in silence for a few minutes and then Sasuke said "Where do you live?"

Naruto answered back with an "On the outskirts of town."

"Good, that means we can talk about your debt" said Sasuke.

"I don't have a debt, Teme! You didn't have to pay for your food and the car was your fault" said Naruto angrily.

"What did I say about talking back Dobe?" Sasuke questioned.

"Just let me out of the damn car!" Naruto screamed.

"I will" started Sasuke "when we get to your house" he finished. Naruto growled and sank down into his seat.

They were quiet until they reached Naruto's house. "So what do I have to do to repay you?" Naruto asked sarcastically as he got out of the car. He didn't even wait for Sasuke to reply before he slammed the door and started stalking up to his house.

He didn't even hear as Sasuke snuck up behind him, but he felt him as he was turned around and shoved against his door.

"You are going to be my slave" said Sasuke as he let go of Naruto and walked to his car, leaving a dumbstruck Naruto standing in front of the door.

* * *

Well there goes the first chapter. That is what you get when you combine a trip to your grandma's house and being extremely bored. Also if that number is anyones I'm sorry. This chapter has been edited and reposted.

Lynn


	2. First Days Always Suck

"Time to get up Dobe. It's a perfect day to serve me." Naruto heard first thing in the morning.

"Teme. what are you doing here? How did you get in? And I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE!!" yelled Naruto.

"Your roommate let me in as he was leaving. And you are most certainly my slave" said Sasuke.

"I'm going to kill that lazy son-of-a-bitch" mumbled Naruto.

"What was that?" asked Sasuke in a voice that told Naruto that he had heard him perfectly.

"Nothing Teme" said Naruto through clenched teeth.

"Another thing, you're my slave now, and you will call me Master" said Sasuke.

"No way in hell!" screamed Naruto. "I also don't owe you anything" he added.

"Naruto you spilled food on me and ruined my car. The repairs are going to cost me hundreds. You have to pay it off somehow because I know you couldn't pay for the repairs." said Sasuke.

"How do you know I can't pay for the repairs?" replied Naruto.

"Because you don't have a car, look where you live, and the list goes on. You still have to be my slave" said Sasuke.

"I guess, but I'm not happy about it" said Naruto knowing he wouldn't win no matter what and also knowing he couldn't pay to have the car fixed.

"By the way" said Sasuke with an evil smirk "I have a uniform for you at my house."

"A UNIFORM?! THAT'S TAKING THIS TOO FAR!" yelled Naruto.

"I'm your master, I can make you wear whatever I want" said Sasuke as he walked into Naruto's bathroom. You could hear the shower turn on. Sasuke emerged from the room and walked over to Naruto. Before Naruto could even blink Sasuke had him standing there naked.

It took Naruto a moment of seeing Sasuke looking him up and down to realize what happened. He quickly covered himself up with his hands, not that it did much good.

"What the hell?!" yelled the blonde.

"Go shower and I will have some breakfast ready when you get out" said Sasuke. Naruto just stood there and Sasuke added "I guess you really are a natural blonde" as he pushed Naruto towards the bathroom. Naruto quickly ran in and closed the door.

He left a chuckling Sasuke standing outside. "He's rather nice to look at, having a slave should be fun" said Sasuke as he walked into the kitchen. He quickly made some eggs.

XxX

Around the time he finished cooking the eggs Naruto walked into the kitchen in a pair of shorts and no shirt, Sasuke visibly gulped as he watched some droplets of water fall from Naruto's hair to his upperbody. He didn't like him much, but Sasuke couldn't deny he liked Naruto's body.

Sasuke averted his eyes and said "Now lets go over the 3 major rules." Naruto nodded and started eating.

"Rule #1: you will only listen to me." Another nod. "Rule #2: You will do whatever I say when I say it." Sasuke told him.

"No way!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke just ignored him.

"Rule #3: You will wear the uniform."

"As long as I'm not naked or wearing a girl's uniform I guess I'll wear it" said Naruto. Sasuke nodded and put both of their plates in the sink.

"This is the last time I will make breakfast for you or clean" said Sasuke. Naruto nodded and went and put on a shirt, much to Sasuke's disappointment.

"Well time to go to my house, the fun awaits" said Sasuke as him and Naruto walk out the front door.

XxX

"There is no way I'm wearing this!" yelled Naruto.

"Your not naked or wearing a girl's uniform so you have to wear it" said Sasuke.

"I'm almost naked" argued Naruto as he came out of the bathroom he was in. Sasuke had to fight a nosebleed. Naruto was wearing extremely short, tight black shorts. The shirt wasn't much better it was form fitting and also black. Black converse were on his feet. Also there was a collar on his neck that had small little dots of silver on there.

"You are not" Sasuke argued back.

"I'm not wearing this" said Naruto.

"If you want to only wear the collar..." threatened Sasuke.

Naruto got a panicked look in his eyes and said "Okay I'll wear it!"

"Good" said Sasuke. He motioned for Naruto to follow him into another room.

"This will be your room" he told him.

"I never said anything about living here!" Naruto said angrily.

"If you live here I wont charge you rent" said Sasuke. "You will have weekends free most of the time" he told him.

"No, I'm still going to live in my house, Shikamaru needs me there to help pay the rent" he told Sasuke. Sasuke looked like he wanted to argue, but he didn't.

"So what am I supposed to do first?" asked Naruto. He didn't like the evil glint in Sasuke's eye.

* * *

There you go, another chapter. Reposted.

Lynn


	3. Attack Of The Shopping Monster

Naruto found out not long after when a person who looked like an older version of Sasuke came skipping, literally skipping, into the room.

"Ssssssaaaaasuuuuuukkkkeeeeee! When are we going?" asked the Sasuke clone.

"Naruto today you will be going with my brother, Itachi, to the mall to shop" said Sasuke. He had on a smirk that looked just plain evil.

It was then that Itachi noticed Naruto. Lets get this straight Itachi + New Person (Naruto) - Glomp. Which is exactly what happened. "Naruto!" yelled Itachi from his place on top of the blonde. He had jumped on him and they had tumbled to the floor.

"Hello" Naruto said awkwardly.

"Itachi please get off of Naruto, you don't want him to think your crazy before he acutally gets to spend time with you and figure it out on his own" said Sasuke.

Itachi did as he was asked and walked back over and stood next to Sasuke. "Are you kidding? I'm not going to be able to quit hugging him. He's adorable" stated Itachi.

"Don't get any ideas" said Sasuke. Itachi pouted.

He then smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand and started to lead him out the door. "Wait!" screamed Naruto "I am not going shopping in these clothes."

"Yes you are" said Sasuke and Itachi at the same time. "You look extremely good in them" they once again said in unison, is anyone starting to get that freaky brotherly mindreading vibe?

"No I refuse to go out and have people stare at me like I am a piece of meat" said Naruto. That seemed to do the trick because the brothers had narrowed eyes.

"Fine you can change into something else" said Sasuke "but we get to pick it" finished Itachi. They walked to Sasuke's room to find something for Naruto to wear (they wouldn't even let him wear what he was originally wearing).

Five minutes later Naruto was standing next to Itachi in a tight black muscle shirt, light blue pants with holes, and he still had on the collar and converse. He had argued about the collar but they wouldn't let up on that.

As they were walking out the door Sasuke said "Make sure you listen to Itachi." Naruto nodded. Then a black limo pulled up in front of them. Naruto and Itachi quickly got in the back. Itachi then told the driver where to take them and shut the window inbetween them.

He turned back to Naruto and said "Naruto why are you sitting over there? Come sit on my lap." He had a sinister grin on and Naruto went and sat on his lap. He could already tell this was going to be a _very_ long day.

XxX

He was right. As soon as they got to the mall Itachi wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist and dragged him into a horrible store. It was a store that would scare small children and would possibly give Naruto nightmares for the rest of his life. It was the Gap.

"Itachi do I have to go in there? I'll do anything to not have to!" yelled Naruto.

Itachi raised an eyebrow and said "Anything?"

Naruto saw his look and said "Never mind I'll go in the creepy store with you."

"YAY!" yelled Itachi dragging him into the store.

"I just don't want to get raped" mumbled Naruto. Itachi _just_ didn't seem to hear him.

"Naruto we need to get you some new clothes because we can't have you around if you don't look up to the part. Also I need to get some new clothes" Itachi told him.

"Hell No! I'm not getting anything from this store!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto don't be silly, I'm not buying anything for you or me in this store" said Itachi. "I was buying a shirt for a friend."

"Oh, well can we hurry up this store is freaking me out and that guy keeps staring at me" said Naruto motioning to a salesman who had to be at least 10 years older than him. Naruto was 21 and liked to stick more around his own age. Also he liked his guys to be at least slightly attractive.

Itachi growled and tightened his hold on Naruto. He then looked over at the man and pulled Naruto into a kiss. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Itachi pulled away and looked over at the man, he looked disappointed. "What was that about?" asked Naruto after they had gotten away from the man.

"I was just helping you out. Though if you wanted to do it more often I wouldn't object" Naruto blushed.

"Stupid Uchihas, must be horny from birth" mumbled Naruto.

"I heard that" Itachi said in a sing-song voice.

"You were meant to" said Naruto.

"You know I can prove that theory any time with you" said Itachi as he buried his face in the other boy's neck.

"Itachi get off" said Naruto.

"I plan too" replied Itachi.

"That's not what I meant you pervert!" Naruto said blushing. "Let's just get what you need from here and then get whatever else we need." They then walked over and Itachi picked up a shirt from the women's section and paid for it.

They finally walked out of the store, and right into another one. This store actually looked more like Naruto's type. It had alot of black and punkish sort of clothes.

"Lets get you a new wardrobe!" said Itachi with a squeal. He ran all over the store picking out tons of clothes and Naruto just stood there. 10 minutes later Naruto was standing outside of a dressing room with a humongus pile of clothes in it. "Naruto" Itachi began "before you go in there I need you to promise me something" Naruto nodded. "You haveto try on _all _of the clothes I picked out for you" Naruto nodded again. Itachi pushed him in.

XxX

A little while later Naruto was almost done with the pile. He liked most of the clothes. He had alot of tight-fitting pants and shirts and even some leather pants. He got to his next outfit and put it on not really paying attention, mostly on autopilot from trying on so many clothes. He looked in the mirror. "ITACHI!" he screamed "I am in no way wearing this! This is worse than what Sasuke wants me to wear!"

"Come out and let me see" Itachi said sounding exasperated. Naruto walked out of the dressing room and Itachi looked him up and down. "You look so fuckable right now."

Naruto was wearing a black corset and a short black mini skirt. "There is no way I am wearing this!" Naruto yelled "and you're a pervert!" he added.

"We have to get that Naruto. I love it and I know my little brother will too" Itachi told him.

Naruto just walked back into the dressing room and once again said that he wasn't going to get it. In a few minutes he was finished with trying clothes on and Itachi carried them up to the counter along with the clothes he had selected while he was waiting on Naruto. He paid and Naruto didn't notice when he snuck in the skirt and corset.

They had been shopping for hours and it was dark out. They left the mall and headed back to Itachi's house.

XxX

As soon as they arrived back Naruto went to Sasuke's office to tell him he was going home for the night. He opened the door without knocking and went in. Sasuke was sitting in his desk working on some paperwork.

"How was shopping?" Sasuke asked looking up.

"Just fine if you count being kissed, groped, and hit on all day fun" said Naruto sarcastically.

"I'm going to kill Itachi" Sasuke said to himself. He then stood up "It's late and you don't have to work tonight right?" asked Sasuke. Naruto shook his head no. "Okay then you can spend the night here. I don't want to take you back home. Come on you can sleep with me in my room" said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Fine, I'm too tired to walk home" said Naruto. It didn't even occur to him that they had a driver that could take him home. Sasuke led the way to his room. It fit Sasuke perfectly from what Naruto had seen. The walls were a dark blue and the bed cover and curtains were black. The room was actually decorated rather nicely, not that he would tell Sasuke that though. He was so busy looking around the room that he didn't notice when Sasuke started stripping. He just turned around and there was Sasuke getting into bed with only boxers on, Naruto blushed.

"Teme what are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"Just getting ready for bed you can sleep in nothing for all I care though" said Sasuke. Naruto flushed and stripped down to his boxers. He quickly got under the covers, making sure to stay as far away from Sasuke as he could. Sasuke turned off the lamp next to the bed and they were surrounded in darkness. Sasuke immediately pulled Naruto to him, Naruto's back to his stomach, and nuzzled his head into the crook of Naruto's neck.

Naruto started squirming trying to get away. "Stop" said Sasuke "go to sleep." Naruto relaxed slightly and found himself falling asleep moments after.

* * *

Reposted. Well...

Lynn


	4. Meeting A Horror

When Naruto woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was feeling very warm. He snuggled closer to the warmth then noticed that his source of warmth was breathing. He opened his eyes and found Sasuke asleep on top of him. I assume you know what happens next.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Naruto as he pushed Sasuke off of him. Unfortunately the force that he used to push him off sent Naruto onto the floor. "Ow."

The sleepy Sasuke looked from his place on the bed and said "Naru-chan why are you on the floor?"

"You were on top of me!" yelled the blonde.

"So, your comfortable" said Sasuke as he pulled Naruto back onto the bed, only to resume his previous position on top of Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Going back to sleep, and you are staying that way because you owe me."

"I owe you nothing, I work for you and that's it."

"Just shut up and let me get back to sleep."

"You don't have to lay on me to get back to sleep. Get off."

"Fine you little whiner."

"I am not!"

"Then prove it. Lay here and let me sleep!"

"Fine!"

"Stop squirming."

"Then get off of me and I wont have too."

"Baby."

"Bastard."

"Idiot."

"Jerk."

"You're a nice pillow."

"Asshole!"

XxX

Sasuke finally allowed Naruto to get up hours later when the doorbell rang. Apparently Sasuke was very cuddley in the morning, who would have figured? He got up and walked out of the room while Sasuke started to get dressed.

He passed Itachi on his way in there. "Naruto you look really sexy in those boxers. Although you would look even sexier without them."

"Pervert." He then went and opened the door. Standing there was a girl with bright bubblegum pink hair, green eyes, and a huge forehead.

"Who are you?" was the first thing she asked.

"He is my new personal assistant, Naruto" came the voice of Sasuke behind Naruto. He ignored the questioning gaze Naruto sent him at being called his assisant.

The girl immediately turned her attention to Sasuke "Sasuke-kun!" she yelled as she went and attached herself to Sasuke. Naruto compared her to a leech.

"Sakura would you please get off me?" asked Sasuke in an annoyed voice.

While they were busy Itachi walked over to Naruto and said "I can't stand that girl tell Sasuke that I will be back a little later." He then pulled Naruto in for a kiss. When he pulled away he looked over to where his brother was to see that Sakura had her mouth hanging open and Sasuke was glaring at Itachi. He winked and walked out the door.

"So what's blondie's name?" asked Sakura after a moment.

"Naruto" answered Sasuke.

"Why is he working for you?" asked Sakura.

"Because I'm dead sexy and Sasuke couldn't live another day without having me around" answered Naruto.

"Why are you only in your boxers?" she then questioned with narrowed eyes.

Naruto smirked then said "I was just having sex with Sasuke when the doorbell rang."

She looked furious. "Then why did Itachi kiss you if you were already dating Sasuke?"

"Ever heard of a threesome? Itachi is just as sexy as Sasuke and is great in the sack" said Naruto still smirking. He looked over at Sasuke and saw that he looked amused and also had a smirk on his face.

"Tell me that isn't true" Sakura pleaded to Sasuke. He didn't say anything and she took the silence for a yes and started crying. She then left Sasuke's side and ran out the door.

Sasuke looked at Naruto "You shouldn't have told her that, but I am glad that she is gone."

"You should be bowing down to me right about now for getting rid of her."

"No. I am going to punish you for telling her that lie."

"Punish? And it wasn't that much of a lie, you were on top of me."

"Yes punish. And I guess you finally figured out that I would be on top."

"That's never going to happen."

"We will see. Now follow me."

"Why are we back in your room? I was kidding about the whole sex thing."

"I'm just getting something for you. It involves what you are going to do next."

"What are you getting? Hey is that a speedo? What the hell do I need that for?"

"Your next task is cleaning my pool." -insert smirk here-

* * *

Yet something even skimpier for Naruto to wear. I swear next Sasuke will want him naked, even more than he already does. Bad mental picture! Well... good mental picture. Bad Lynn. -beats head with stick- Reposted.

Lynn


	5. Pools and Murder Plots

Note: Some things were changed in the first chapters so I would advise you all to go back and re-read them. Thanks.

Naruto blushed as Sasuke handed him the black speedo. "I'm so not wearing this!" yelled Naruto.

"Need I remind you of our arrangement?"

"No" said a pouting Naruto. He took the offered speedo. He stomped his way into the bathroom and changed. He walked out and Sasuke's jaw dropped. "Holy freaking crap" was the first thing that popped into Sasuke's head. Having Naruto wear that was _almost _as good as seeing him naked. Almost being the key word.

"Let's get to cleaning. Actually let me rephrase that, you get to cleaning the pool" said Sasuke.

"Fine. I don't even know where your pool is though."

"Where most pools are, out in the back yard."

"You don't have to be sarcastic you asshole."

"Sure I do, if I didn't it would ruin the image."

XxX

Sasuke and Itachi sat outside reading while Naruto cleaned the pool. Itachi had returned home and as soon as he found out what Naruto was supposed to be doing he decided to go outside to join Sasuke for a little Naruto watching- I mean he was enjoying the sunlight and company of his brother. Ah who cares? You all know he just wanted to watch Naruto bend over anyway.

"Naruto I think you missed something" Itachi called out jokingly. Naruto turned and glared, knowing full well that the pool was almost spotless.

"I don't think so. I'm done cleaning the pool." Sasuke took his bookmark and threw it in the deep end of the pool.

"Would you be a dear and get that for me Naruto?"

"You jackass, you just threw it in there! Get it yourself!"

"If you do remember right Naruto you work for me. Go get the bookmark" ordered Sasuke. Naruto sent a glare at him but surrendered and jumped in. He quickly swam to the bottom and retrieved the bookmark. He tried to ignore Sasuke and Itachi's stares as he jumped out of the pool dripping wet and triumphantly holding the bookmark. He threw the bookmark in Sasuke's lap.

"I have to work tonight. I'm going to go change then head off. Anything else you need master?" he asked sarcastically. Sasuke and Itachi were too busy staring at him to answer so he started walking towards the house.

"Naruto wait! I'm heading into town anyway so I can give you a ride to work" said Sasuke, running to catch up to Naruto.

"Fine." That was all that was said. Naruto and Sasuke each went to change into regular clothes. They came out minutes later dressed normally.

"The garage is this way" said Sasuke as he turned to a part of the house Naruto had not yet been to. They walked for a minute before coming across a door to what Naruto assumed was the garage. Sasuke opened it and they stepped inside. The lights automatically came on. Naruto gasped. Inside were rows and rows of expensive cars.

"You bastard!" Naruto said rounding on Sasuke. Sasuke looked startled.

"What?"

"You have tons of cars here! Why should it matter if one of them gets a little scratched?"

"For your information Naruto, the one you caused me to crash was the most expensive and my favorite."

"Oh."

XxX

Naruto stepped out of the car in front of his work. "What time should I pick you up?" asked Sasuke through the rolled down window.

"You don't need to. I usually catch a ride with Gaara after work. I'm also planning on staying at my own house tonight."

"Very well."

"What time do I need to be back at your house tomorrow?"

"9 AM."

"Are you shitting me? I hate mornings."

"Well then I guess you are going to have to get to like them."

"Your one of those freaks who thinks the earlier you get up the more you get done aren't you?"

"Yup. Get used to it." With those final words Sasuke drove away and Naruto walked up and entered the Cafe.

XxX

He walked into the kitchen and straight through to the room for employees in the back. Gaara and Kiba were already in there clocking in.

"What's up man? What happened with the prick who you spilled your food on?" asked Kiba as he gave Naruto a hug. Gaara none to subtly elbowed him in the ribs for being so blunt. Kiba looked at him like he was crazy.

"His name was Sasuke Uchiha" said Naruto. He then launched into the whole story of what had happened. When he was finished Kiba's eyes were wide open and if Gaara had eyebrows they would have been hidden in his hair.

"I will kill him for you" offered Gaara. It sounded kind of like a statement more than anything else though.

"You don't have to do that Gaara" interjected Naruto quickly before his friend could come up with a murder plot in his mind.

"He is humiliating you and forcing you to work for him" Gaara said not quite getting why Naruto would not want him to kill the man.

"I know. I can deal with him though. Itachi is no big deal either, he's just like a little kid. A very perverted little kid, but a kid none the less."

"If you are sure."

"Yes. I can handle my own battles."

"Guys! Your on the clock so get to work!"

"Yes Choji" yelled three voices in unison before the exited out into the cafe to get to work.

* * *

I'M ALIVE! I know you probably can't believe it. I just got lost on the path of life. That is the only excuse you are getting this time. I just had quite a few personal thing happen since the last chapter. This is the first I have written in forever. I had forgotten how much I love it. I will have more regular updates from now on. Also, If you feel like I am taking too long with a chapter, say like a month or more, please feel free to send me a message to get out another chapter. XD. It will help me to be reminded people want to read this story.

I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and supported me.

Lynn


	6. AN

Hey everyone, it's been a while. I'm sorry. I got busy with life, and this story just kind of went away. But over time, I've gone back to check it out for various reasons or to see if I had some inspiration, and do you know what I realized? I really hate this story. Not only do I not like the plot anymore, my writing was rather sucky in it. I'd like to think my writing has improved since this first started. Thank you all so much for the kind reviews and support I received, but I will not be completing this story. I don't mind if someone wants to take this idea and finish the story, just message me and we can talk about it. Thanks again to you all.

Lynn

Ps. Hopefully I will begin posting new stories before too long, so if you like me, just add me to author alerts or check back every now and again. See you around.


End file.
